Ash's Goodra
Ash's Goodra is a -type Pokémon owned by Ash Ketchum and is the fourth Pokémon he caught in the Kalos region. Biography Goodra first appeared as a Goomy when a Swanna dropped it and fell straight into Ash's face. Goomy looked really dry and weak when Swanna carried it, so Ash and his friends took it to a nearby lake for it to recuperate. However, as Goomy started bonding with them they learned it was easily frightened such as when it hid from Clemont's Dedenne since it was part Fairy-type and Goomy was a Dragon-type. When Goomy was hungry, it went to the forest and started to eat some leaves from a bush. But, when Clemont's Chespin accidently angered an Ariados while getting some food, Goomy easily became petrified and hid behind Ash's Pikachu. Using one of Clemont's machines, the gang figured out why Goomy was afraid of Bug and Fairy-types: It once lived in a pond with some forest Pokémon until a vicious group of Bug-types attacked. Luckily for Goomy, a flock of Swanna saved it and carried it away from the pond to somewhere safe. All of a sudden, Team Rocket appeared and captured Pikachu and Goomy. While captured, Goomy bonded with Pikachu and helped it escape using its slime. As they escaped, Pikachu backed Goomy by carrying it as they ran back to Ash. However, Team Rocket chased after them when they found out they escaped. Ash and his friends arrived to save them, but during the battle Pikachu and Fletchinder became confused after getting hit by James' Inkay's Psybeam and started to attack each other. Goomy was touched by Ash's willingness to protect it from danger at his own expense, so in return it stepped in and blasted Inkay and Pumpkaboo with Bide. Once Team Rocket was blasted off, Goomy decided to become Ash's Pokémon. Ash gently caught Goomy with his Poké Ball. While stopping to let their Pokémon out, the gang was attacked by Team Rocket and became separated. Goomy ended up with Serena, Bonnie, Pancham, Dedenne and Meowth. When Meowth reunited with Jessie and James, Serena and Bonnie battled them to prevent them from capturing Goomy. During the battle, Goomy was reminded of the trauma it endured and ran off. Dedenne later found it accosted by Team Rocket and intervened on its behalf to protect it. Touched by Dedenne's unconditional selflessness, Goomy fought alongside it until Ash and the others arrived. After Team Rocket was dealt with, the gang was pleased to see Goomy had gotten over its fear of Dedenne as it sucked on its ear to thank it for protecting it. Before his Gym battle with with Ramos, Ash let Goomy out of its Poké Ball to watch from the sidelines so it could get an idea of how he and the rest of his Pokémon battled. When Ash went into town with Serena to find a present for his Pokémon, he left Goomy in Bonnie's care with the other Pokémon. While he was away, Bonnie had to take care of Goomy's hydration needs. While traversing the Lumiose Badlands, Ash and co. were led to an oasis full of Spoink enslaved by a rogue Grumpig. Seeing them subjected to Grumpig's every whim and temperament and remembering its own experience, Goomy was determined to liberate them from their oppressor. When Grumpig defeated Dedenne and had Goomy up against a wall, Ash protected it from being hit. Bonding with its trainer over his willingness to stand up against the tyrant, Goomy found new resolve and evolved into Sliggoo, immediately dispatching Grumpig with its newly-learned Dragon Breath attack. While traveling to Lumiose City, Sliggoo was introduced to Tierno and his Pokémon. However, Team Rocket showed up and captured Sliggoo along with Tierno's Wartortle and Raichu. Sliggoo helped them escape when their cage tumbled down a cliff and shattered into pieces. Luckily, Sliggoo, Raichu, and Wartortle were found by Bonnie and Tierno. By the time Ash, Serena, and Pikachu showed up, Team Rocket attacked and caused a fire. As the fire engulfed the group, Sliggoo remembered a similar experience from its past when its friends were surrounded by flames. Unwilling to let its trainer meet the same fate, Sliggoo summoned a rain storm with Rain Dance. As the rain came down, Sliggoo's body began to glow and it evolved into Goodra; its feelers lengthened and it doubled in height. After blasting off Team Rocket with its newly-learned Dragon Pulse attack, Goodra teamed up with Pikachu in a double battle against Tierno's Wartortle and Raichu, easily winning. Personality When Ash and his friends first met it as a Goomy, Goodra was a very friendly Pokemon who would affectionately suck on people's ears. However it was a very timid Pokémon and had a phobia towards and -type Pokémon like Clemont's Dedenne and Ariados. But despite its timidity, Goodra showed itself capable of performing strong attacks like Bide and would use Rain Dance to increase its strength and abilities. In further spite of its timidity, as a Goomy Goodra possessed (and presumably still possesses) a degree of physical durability, easily rebounding from multiple hits as demonstrated on two occasions. Goodra hates being insulted or criticized. If it thinks someone is saying something offensive about it, it will use Rain Dance on them to make them apologize. Goodra is also resourceful in how it utilizes its slimy body: it can use it to deflect attacks from other Pokémon without taking further damage to itself and can utilize the slime for escape purposes, such as when it lubricated Pikachu with it to help it slip through the bars of Team Rocket's metal cage. After evolving into Sliggoo, Goodra seemed to have more confidence in itself and its abilities: In XY065 it showed no hesitation when it repeatedly tackled a large boulder standing between itself, Wartortle, Raichu, Bonnie, Tierno and Dedenne when they needed to find the others, suggesting that Ash's confidence, courage and concern for others is rubbing off on it. Known moves Voice actors *Chinatsu Akasaki (Japanese as a Goomy and a Sliggoo) *Yūji Ueda (Japanese as a Goodra) *Tom Wayland (English) Trivia *Goodra is Ash's second -type Pokémon, the first being Gible. However, Goodra is the first and currently only one of Ash's -types to evolve. *As a Goomy, Goodra was Ash's smallest Pokémon. *Goodra is both Ash's first fully evolved Kalos Pokémon and his first Pseudo-Legendary. **Meanwhile, it is the second Pseudo Legendary Pokémon to be owned by a main character, the first being Iris' Dragonite. *Goodra comes in just behind Ash's Charizard for taking the shortest time to fully evolve: Charizard evolved from Charmeleon three episodes after evolving from Charmander, while Goodra's evolution from Sliggoo happened four episodes after its evolution into Sliggoo from Goomy. The record for fastest evolution however is held by Ash's Butterfree. Gallery Ash's Goomy.png|As a Goomy Ash Sliggoo.png|As a Sliggoo Ash_and_Goodra.png Ash Goomy Rain Dance.png|Using Rain Dance Ash Goomy Bide 1.png|Charging Bide Ash Goomy Bide 2.png|Firing the Bide Ash_Sliggoo_Dragon_Breath.png|Using Dragon Breath Ash_Sliggoo_Rain_Dance.png Ash_Goodra_Bide_1.png Ash_Goodra_Bide_2.png es:Goomy de Ash Category:Dragon-type Pokémon Category:Recurring Pokémon Category:Pseudo-Legendary Pokémon